Reality Check
by Okamimaru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is used to getting every girl he wants. But what happens when the one girl he wants he can't have? Everyone knows at Tokyo highschool, what ever Sasuke wants he gets. No matter what it takes! Please Review!
1. Part 1 Chapter 1

Reality Check Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha (hottest boy at Tokyo Highschool) was in complete and utter shock. This morning he asks the new girl out on a date. He could tell she was aroused by his appearence, Sasuke was so sure she was going to say yes, but instead she turns him down. By seventh period he still hadn't recoverd from the shock of the centuary. Sasuke walks into the boys lockeroom, seeing his friend praticly in shock Naruto asks, "Dude what's wrong with you?"

"I just got turned down by a girl this morning." Sasuke replies numbly.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." Naruto mumbles to himself.

"But she did metion I was cute. Hell if I were a chic, I'd think I was cute too! Cuz I'm sexy, I'm delicious, I'm desirable, I'm" He's cut off by Naruto.

"Totally in love with yourself." Says Naruto finishing Sasuke's own sentence.

"Dude seriously look at me, I'm so sexy!" Sasuke gloats.

"Sorry dude I'm strait, I don't do guys." Naruto retorts.

"I'm way too sexy to be gay." Sasuke retorts.

" You need counseling." Naruto retorts back. Before Sasuke can even argue couch Guy blows his whistle telling all the boys to exit the gym room.

Okami: I know iit's short, but I want to know if yall like it before I write more.


	2. Author's Note

Okamimaru:

I'm really sorry but honestly I wasn't really planning on anyone liking this story.

GOMEN! So can yall please give me some ideals, pwease!? I'll try and think up chapter two.


	3. Chapter 2

Reality Cheek Chapter 2

"I so do not need counseling!" retorts Sasuke. "Cause I'm too sexy for myself! Too sexy for myself! I'm too sexy for you!" He adds in singing, while dancing around. Pointing to Naruto.

Naruto pales, "Well it's official not only is his pride and dignity gone, but also his mind. (Remembering when Sasuke had pointed to him after saying I'm too sexy for you. It finally clicked why people were now giving him evil looks. Especially Sasuke's fan girls) "Shimata! (Fuck) There goes my reputation." Cusses Naruto.

"What reputation?" Asks Kiba.

"Shut it flea bag!" Naruto hisses. Kiba lets out a growl before stomping away. Sasuke is still dancing around singing: I'm too sexy for myself! Too sexy for myself! Naruto hides behind a group of gossiping girls. Suddenly a group of boys start to wolf whistle, there in the middle of the gym, stands a waist length indigo-haired girl, with lavendar eyes. The girl could feel the guys eyes burning into her. She could see the lust in their eyes, unfortunantly the teachers, decided at that moment, to step out of the gym. So Hinata's in a room full of hormone crazed boys, already lusting for her. She gulps as some boys start walking toward her. Suddenly strong muscular arms wrap, proteticly around her waist, pulling her into his chest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Reality Check Chapter 3:**

_Hinata feels muscular arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into someone's chest. _

_"Back off she's mine!" A deep alluring voice says, threatening the hormoned crazed boys in the room, decide to leave Hinata alone. Hinata tries to pull away from whoever's holding her, but his grip only tightens._

_"Please let me go!" Hinata begs. _

_"Sure as soon as you tell me your name." He replies._

_"Hinata." She says. He releases her, turning around Hinata finds herself face to face with a bloodred haired boy, that could only be described as one thing. Dropdead Gorgeous. Hinata's breath catches in her chest as she stares at him like a lovestruck puppy. _

_"Your a cute one. (noticing Hinata's lovestruck expression) Would you like a kiss?" He asks smirking. Hinata begins to blush. Blushing she looks down at her feet, clearly embarassed._

_"Hey no need to be embarassed Hinata. You earned a kiss anyway." He says, amusement lacing his voice. Before Hinata can react, the boy softly gives her a peck on the cheek. Hinata turns even redder then before. _

_"By the way, I'm Gaara. I hope I'll be seeing you soon." He says before dissapearing as fast as he came. Hinata just stood there touching the spot on her cheek where Gaara had kissed her, a lovey dovey smile on her face. Sasuke had been watching the whole ordeal and Naruto swore he saw smoke coming out of Sasuke's ears. Sasuke was currently planning Gaara's death, in the most painfullest way possible way._

_"Hey Sasuke you okay?" Naruto asks nervously._

_"Who is that guy?" Sasuke asks snarling._

_"Gaara. Nobody knows his last name, all I know about the guy is that he's bad news." Naruto replies._

_"Well I can't let my Hime get hurt now, now can I?" Says a smirking Sasuke. He begins to walk over to Hinata._

_"Whatever he's thinking has trouble written all over it." Thinks Naruto to himself. Greowling in annoyance he fallows Sasuke, to make sure that Sasuke doesn't do anything stupid._

_

* * *

_

**Okamimaru:**

_Sorry that this chapter is short,I typed it up right before having to practice piano! Well anyway... Review for chapter 4!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Reality Check Chapter 4:**

Naruto grudgingly fallows Sasuke, who marches over to Gaara.

"Who the hell are you?! Thinking you can touch my Hime!" Sasuke snarls at a bemused Gaara.

"What's your Hime's name then?" Gaara smugly asks.

"I never got a chance to ask. Sasuke growls to himself. Gaara smirks before beginning to walk away.

"Hey bastard I'm not done with you yet!" Sasuke hisses.

"Well I'm done with you. Oh and Sasuke stay away from her, she's mine." Gaara growls icily. Sasuke watches Gaara walk away, attracting some attention from most of the female population.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Her his! So he saved her from being raped! Big freaking deal! How can she possibly be attracted to him?!" Sasuke screams at no one in particular. Naruto stands a few feet away, watching Sasuke as if he was watching an alien.

"Naruto! What's he got that I don't have?" Sasuke suddenly asks his blond haired friend.

"Well for starters he doesn't have a duck's ass as hair." Naruto mumbles to himself.

"What?" Sasuke asks.

"Uhhh geeze Sasuke how am I supposed to know? Why don't you just go ask the girl!" Naruto suggests.

"Okay." Sasuke says, walking over to Hinata.

"I wasn't serious!" Naruto calls out, but it was too late. Sasuke was already talking to her. Not to Naruto's surprise, Sasuke gets a slap across the face.

"You vulgar bastard!" Hinata screams before storming out of the gym.

"That's the last time I take your advice." A red faced Sasuke says to a trying not to laugh Naruto.

"I wasn't serious about actually asking her." Naruto explains.

"Then you should have said so." Sasuke retorts, before also storming out of the gym.

"I did." Mumbles Naruto.

Suddenly there's a scream and Hinata comes running back into the gym, Sasuke not far behind her.

"Oh boy what he do now?" Naruto asks himself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Hope you liked it! Please review if yall want chapter 5!

BTW: Sorry it took so long to update!


	6. Chapter 5

**Okamimaru:**

Credit for this chapter goes to Niisan!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What did you do now?" Naruto asks, pretty sure he honestly didn't want to know.

"All I asked was if she wanted to do me? Whats so bad about that?" Sasuke asks innocently.

"I can't believe you're that thick to honestly think there's nothing wrong with asking a gir lthat! You two aren't even going out!" Naruto snarls, clearly frustrated.

"Poor, poor innocent Naruto! You see sex is like..." Sasuke pauses, seeming to search for the right words, before conrinueing.

Sex is like:

a game of cards

u usually do it on a table

and you can have everything ur way, if you play ur cards right

and when ur done, u always feel unsatisfied

so u get ur opponent to "play" again

Naruto rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Any other advice?" Naruto growls.

"Sure!:

If you get her in bed, make her spred !

If you know her blow her!

If you knew her screw her!

If you get lucky fuck!

"You're unbelievable!" Naruto hisses, before leaving a Sasuke rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru: **

Thats it for now! LOL! Hope you like it, please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Luckily for Naruto the bell rings and he runs out of the gym; once outside he makes a beeline for the bus. Sitting in his usual seat behind Kiba, he sighs in relief. Aparently Sasuke had decided to be more horny then usual.

"Hey Naruto! Could you help me out with my math homework?" Kiba asks.

"Me too!" Choji chimes in.

"Here's the problem." Kiba begins smirking (seeing that smirk Naruto gets a creepy feeling)

"You and me plus a bed, subtract our clothing, divide your legs, and pray you won't multiply!" Kiba falls over laughing.

"I've got a joke too!" Choji says in-between eating a bag of chips. "A brother and a sister have to stay home alone and the brother is babysitting the sister; they take a shower together. Nothing happens but the sister points to the boy's thingie and asks, whats that? And the brother replies: oh that's Billy, don't mess with Billy. Later that night since it was storming the little sister got scared and slept with her brother, nothing happens. When the parents get home they see a ambulance taking the brother away and they ask the little sister what happens, to which she says: oh I got bored, but when I began to play with Billy he spit on me so I bit him off."

Kiba falls out of his seat laughing. Naruto bangs his head on his window wanting to be home already...

**Okamimaru: **

I've decided that since this story is clearly having no plotline except sexual jokes in every chapter that if any of yall have a joke that hasn't been used in this story already, send me a PM and I'll try to work it into the story. I'm running out of ideas and quite frankly the story could end after only two more chapters, so yeah…review for chapter 7 and send any jokes please!


	8. Note

Hey guys,

Its been soooo long since Reality Check has been updated, I was wondering if anyone is still waiting on this story? If so I might be able to update it. I have a few ideas and just want to make sure its not all in …please let me know.  
~Okamimaru


End file.
